The Sheep
by Phantom90
Summary: In This ending, Megan doesn't get off so easy! (Re-uploaded for some spelling errors) Please remember to R&R!


**Hello again! So, I've been re-watching Drake Josh on Hulu. And the more I watch, the more I see that Megan is a down right brat. Now, I think it adds humor to the show. When she causes problems for her brothers. But, after a while it just becomes annoying. Even more annoying when her parents refuse to listen to Drake & Josh about what Megan does. Since she is a "sweet innocent, ten year old girl." So, I decided re-write the end of "The Sheep" episode. This story won't actually have spanking. Just mention of it. But, if you enjoy please remember to RR. (Had to re-upload due to some spelling errors!)**

Audrey and Walter stood in their sons room. Still waiting for the real reason. As to why there were two sheep in the room. Megan sat back petting Bob. An evil smirk on her face. Knowing her parents would never believe Drake or Josh about her being the one who bought the sheep.

Josh looked at Drake. And then at his parents. And then it hit him!

"Wait! Megan's laptop!" Josh said.

"What about her laptop?" Walter asked.

Her search history! No ten year old is smart enough to get ride of their search history. So, go get her laptop and see for yourself that she was the one who bought that sheep." Josh said, pointing to Bob.

"Josh, we are not digging through your sisters search history. There is no way a ten year old girl, bought a sheep off the internet." Audrey said.

"Please, just do it! If you are not going to believe what we tell you. Then at least do this for us before you punish us!" Drake said.

Audrey rolled her eyes and then faced Megan.

"Megan, go and get your laptop. So, we can humor your brothers."

Megan stood and started to look a little panicked. "M-My laptop? But, mom, you know I could never buy a sheep. I don't even know how to use the internet."

"Here I'll go!" Josh piped up, before running out of the room. Before anyone could stop him.

He went into his sisters room. And opened up her laptop. Before opening Internet Explore and going into the history.

"Come on, come on, there has to be something...ah ha good luck covering this up little girl!" Josh said to himself, as he went back to his room. And handed the laptop to his parents.

"See, right there!" Josh said.

"Huh, Megan, why do you have a sight in your history? Where you can buy zoo pets" Walter asked, a now panicked stricken Megan.

"Oh, um, well, it must be there because of Drake or Josh!" Megan said.

"Really, then why does it say here that my credit card was used to buy this sheep? Drake and Josh have their own credit cards." Audrey said.

"Um, they must of done it to trick you!" Megan replied.

"Give up Megan, your busted." Josh said.

"Oh, fine! Yes I bought the sheep! I wanted a pet! And I knew you two would say no! So, I did it myself!" Megan said, with several foot stomps.

"Walter and Audrey stood there dumb founded. Not sure how they never saw how much of a little brat Megan truly was.

"How could we be so blind?" Walter asked.

Audrey finally sighed and faced her sons. "Alright, you two were right. And we are sorry we didn't believe you. It's just we never thought a ten year old would buy herself a sheep offline."

"No, we understand it does sound crazy. But, we wouldn't lie to you about something like this." Josh said.

"Yeah and why would we want a sheep anyway?" Drake asked.

"That's true, you two can hardly keep yourselves alive, let alone a living animal." Walter said.

Both boys glanced at each other with a puzzled look on their face. But, then Audrey caught there attention when she went over to Megan.

"And as for you young lady. How dare you go behind your father's and I's back and buy a sheep. And then allow Drake and Josh to take the blame. Go to your room! I will be in there in a moment!" Audrey said.

"But, mom!- "NOW! Don't make me say it again!" Audrey snapped.

Megan stormed off to her room. And Audrey faced her sons again.

"So, what are we gonna do with the sheep?" Drake asked.

"Well, keep them in here tonight. And then we will find them a new home tomorrow. Oh, also Josh, you are paying for that lamp you smashed." Audrey said.

"Fair enough." Josh replied.

With that Audrey left the room, to go deal with Megan. Shortly after Walter also left the room.

"Josh, pinch me, I think I am dreaming!" Drake said.

"Oh, ho, no you are not! We finally got Megan in trouble!" Josh replied.

"HUG ME BROTHER!" The boys yelled, before throwing themselves onto each other. Causing the lamb to baa.

"Oh, sorry, forgot I was holding you." Drake said.

Before long, sounds of loud smack and cries filled the halls. And the boys could hear Megan begging her mom to stop.

"Mommy please, I'm sorry! OW! I won't do it again! No, PLEASE NOT THE BRUSH! OOOWWW!" Megan howled.

After about ten minutes, Audrey brought Megan back to the boys room.

"Now, is there something you'd like to say to your brothers?" Audrey asked.

"I-I'm sorry." Megan replied.

"Good, now go back to your room and plant your nose in the corner! I will be in soon to talk about your grounding." Audrey said.

Megan sobbed as she left her brothers room. Audrey turned and faced her sons once again.

"Well, it is getting late. You two have school tomorrow. Goodnight." Audrey said, as she left Drake and Josh's room.

"Night mom." The boys chanted together.

Josh walked over to his bed. With a smile on his face. "I can not believe we finally got Megan in trouble. Do you you think mom and dad will believe us from here on out?" Josh asked.

"I have no idea, but what I do know, is that you and I are celebrating tomorrow!" Drake replied. As he climbed in bed with the lamb.

"I'm down for that! You gonna sleep with the lamb?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, figure I'll give him some more cuddles before he has to go away." Drake replied.

"Okay, well night Drake." Josh said, as he laid in his bed.

But, as soon as he did Bob ran over and jumped on top of him.

"Oh! Bob! Your crushing me!" Josh said.

"Hey, she just wants some cuddles too." Drake replied.

"There's not much cuddling going on! Just a lot of organ crushing!" Josh replied.

**Well, that was the story. Did you guys like it? If yes, then please let me know in the comments. And if you have ideas for a future story. Let me know, until next time my dudes! Phantom90!**


End file.
